High Speed Ring
High Speed Ring is a original track from the Gran Turismo series. Game to Game The High Speed Ring has been featured in Gran Turismo , Gran Turismo 2, Gran Turismo 4, and Gran Turismo 5. Gran Turismo The first time the circuit was featured in Gran Turismo. The track seems to be placed in a partially cleared forest with a mountain background. Gran Turismo 2 When the Ring came to Gran Turismo 2, there were little changes made to the track other than a small graphical boost. Gran Turismo 4 After being not featured in Gran Turismo 3, the high speed ring got a major overhaul. The pit entry was extended to the entry of the final corner when going on the forward circuit. The geography has had a major overhaul as well. The forest look has been ousted for a plain with a lake in the inside of the track. There is a new bridge after the 2nd turn. Gran Turismo 5 After the major overhaul in the previous game, the track design has been refined with the major graphical upgrade with going to the Playstation 3. Glitches & Easter Eggs Gran Turismo 4 In the normal circuit (going counter-clockwise) the pit-lane exit for the reverse circuit was not block by a tire-wall. It was only blocked with a line of cones. This meant that people can enter pit-lane without having to take a pit-stop. Track Description The car used for the description was the Minolta Toyota 88C-V Race Car. The car was modified with a stage 4 Turbocharger, Hard Racing Tires, Roll Cage, and a custom setup that can be seen here. A fast lap on this setting will be about 55 seconds. Sector 1 The fastest part of the track, with the potentional of reaching 230 MPH+ going into one of the most iconic corners in all of Gran Turismo. Corner 1 Going into the first corner, it is crutial to be in either the third or fourth lane from the bottom. If already on the bottom lane of the corner, at the exit, the car will Understeer into the barriers. If at the second or thrid lane in the entry, it is possible to go to the bottom lane after the fourth billboard. Nearing the exit of the corner, the car will either begin to Understeer up to the top lane without mishap, or Understeer too much and hit the barrier which may or may not lead to a high-speed crash. Corner 2 After the first corner, there is a small straight. After the small bridge/sign that says "High Speed Ring" brake hard but not full brakes, because if your driving without ABS the breaks will lock-up. Dive down into the bottom lane as much as you can after the large bridge. The optimum speed is about 115 MPH. Nearing the exit of the corner, move up to either the top lane or the lane that is second from the top. Corner 3a After going from the inside lane, go to the outside lane on the bridge to help get set up for the S-curve.At the end of the bridge, break hard, but not fully, to about low [RPM's in third gear. Sector 2 Corner 3b Keep at the same speed for the second part of the S-curve. Stay at the bottom lane until the corner begins to straighten out, go to the top lane then. Corner 4/Pit Entry At the exit of the tunnel, be at the middle 2 lanes, to help be setup to either go into pit-lane or to enter the corner. Start to break for the corner after the second bridge with advertising. Sometimes it is possible, to go to the bottom of the corner at entry. If the car goes to the top, it is possible to go to the bottom at mid corner. At exit, go back to the top for to set up for the first corner. Stay at the lane below the yellow markings of the fromt straight. Thats a lap of the High Speed Ring! Category:Tracks